unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 10/Game
A bored T-2503, just standing in an empty white void, sighs. Suddenly, the Scratch Cat pounces onto the T-2503. THE SCRATCH CAT: Bow down to me! I will-- Still bored, the T-2503 transforms his right arm into a ion cannon, aims it at the Scratch Cat and fires it, vaporizing him. "The end." A record scratch is heard as it cuts to 2 people named Marc122 and Oobooglunk sitting in their desks nearby, storyboarding. OOBOOGLUNK: Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just abruptly end an RP. MARC122: (Hastily) Sorry! (Sigh) Alright. Marc122, continues storyboarding. OOBOOGLUNK: There you go. Cut to the ruins of the 9th Dimension coliseum. Sand clouds the sky, and the camera pans to the T-5001 and the T-2503 fighting the AC-2503 and her Wa-clones. The T-5001 fires an ion cannon blast at the frozen Mecha Sonic, freeing him. MECHA SONIC: Thank you. T-5001: No problem. COPYING DATA... The T-5001 copies the data of the T-2503, using it to spawn an army of clones. Then, the T-5001 changes back to its original form as the AC-2503 and her clones focus their power on Mecha Sonic. AC-2503: Take him alive! Don't let him transform! I'll handle the other two. T-5001: I don't think so. (To T-2503): Hey, remember that time you fought an army of my clones within the Sun's core? Cut years ago back to Mario's Adventure 5. The T-2501 (T-2503) and the T-5002 (T-5001)'s clones are fighting each other, while the two original robots do the same thing within the Sun's core. Then, it cuts back to the present. T-2503: Oh yeah. The T-2503 spawns clones of himself. AC-2503: (Astonished) Oh... The T-5001 clones and T-2503 clones spring into action, fighting off the AC-2503 clones. Meanwhile, the AC-2503 manages to paralyze Mecha Sonic with an electrified net. T-5001: Oh, no. The original! Stop her! The original T-2503 and the AC-2503 get into a time chase. First, the he chases her through the 60's Gotham City. The sound turns mono and the aspect ratio becomes 4:3. It is now the quality of a CRT TV. Meanwhile, Batman has caught up with the Joker. BATMAN: I got you this time! JOKER: Not this time! (Manical laugh) The Joker cartoonishly pulls out a Laughing Gas bomb, throws it at Batman and runs away, but he is unwittingly ran over by the T-2503 and the AC-2503. Surprisingly, the timeline didn't change much, except the Joker had to be in a hospital for a week around this time. AC-2503: You'll never catch me! The two robots chase each other onto the set of the original Super Mario Bros., where Mario is fighting Bowser in his fortress. BOWSER: Hrrrrgggghhhhh! Bowser breathes a series of fireballs at Mario, who shrinks after being hit. Another fireball hits the AC-2503, slowing it down for a split second. T-2503: I think I'm getting closer! Meanwhile during the production of Star Wars Episode 4, George Lucas is setting up the set for the Hoth scene. GEORGE LUCAS: Okay, Kenny Baker. Get into the R2-D2 costume. KENNY BAKER: Sure. Kenny Baker opens up the costume and gets inside it. He then closes it. R2-D2: (Morse code) (How do I look?) GEORGE LUCAS: You look... However, the T-2503 and the AC-2503, running at lightspeed, run over C-3PO, who is apparently Anthony Daniels in a C-3PO costume. ANTHONY DANIELS: Don't worry, it's fine, and so am I. GEORGE LUCAS: Hmmph, didn't see that coming. Anyway, get up, so I can start filming it! ANTHONY DANIELS: Uh...I'm pretty sure whatever that was just raced by so fast that it blew the script out of your hands. GEORGE LUCAS: Huh?! (Looks at hands) Oh, yeah. That's OK, I still have a general idea about what we're supposed to do. ANTHONY DANIELS: What?! GEORGE LUCAS: No, no, no--hear me out! I just saw this great show on TV called Flash Gordon or something... Meanwhile, the two robots run onto the set of a Michael Jackson concert. Michael Jackson leans forward, as he is doing the Thriller dance, just as the AC-2503 manages to leap over him. Since she is moving at light speed, nobody in the crowd notices her. However, the T-2503 got distracted, buys tickets to the concert and enjoys it. Outside it, the AC-2503 is waiting. AC-2503: (Sigh) I'm bored. (Thinking) Maybe I'll just blend in, so the T-2503 won't notice! The AC-2503 devours a streetlight nearby, but the T-2503 catches him. T-2503: Ha! Got ya red handed! Suddenly, Batman comes out of the sewers. BATMAN: Hey! The T-2503 and the AC-2503 look back at Batman. This time, however, it is his '80s variant. BATMAN: Who is responsible for damaging the timeline?! AC-2503: He is! BATMAN: (Pointing to the AC-2503) I can't trust you. YOU are the one who DAMAGED the timeline! (Looks at the T-2503) Thank you for helping me kill the Joker. The T-2503 puts the AC-2503's hands behind her and ties them together with handcuffs. AC-2503: Oh, is that right? Well, then... The AC-2503 transforms its hands into chainsaws and cuts through the handcuffs. Batman jumps back and uses his EMP rifle to paralyze the AC-2503, even though he isn't supposed to have it until 2012. BATMAN: A robot, huh? Figures. T-2503: Well, time to bring this junk to prison, and--WHAT?! The AC-2503 had disappeared. Turns out the EMP rifle barely worked on her. Meanwhine in the Phoenix Wright universe, the AC-2503, who is in the courtroom room lounge, pulls the couch, revealing Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey and Athena Cykes tied up, and with their mouths covered with duct tape. The sound becomes 5:1, the aspect ratio becomes 21:9 and the quality becomes 4K. She then rips the duct tape off Phoenix Wright's mouth. AC-2503: Ready for your execution?! (Evil smirk) PHOENIX WRIGHT: Wait! I can explain! Please don't kill us! The door to the lounge is constantly banged. ???: Come out now, or I'll rip you up! AC-2503: (Suspiciously) Who's there? The AC-2503 slowly walks to the constantly banged door. When she was about to pull open the door, dramatic music starts playing. Later, the door explodes, revealing Dick Gumshoe holding a MG-74. Then, the music intensifies instantly. DICK GUMSHOE: Aha! Now it's time for you to... The AC-2503 transforms her arms into Ultimate Annihilators. The music turns into a record scratch. DICK GUMSHOE: ...die. Dick Gumshoe drops his MG-74 and tears start coming out of his eyes. DICK GUMSHOE: (Whimpering) Mommy? Then, just as the AC-2503 is about to fire at Dick Gumshoe, but something crashes through the roof and lands on top of the evil robot. It turns out to be a clone of the T-5001. T-5001: I got this. The T-5001 fires an ion cannon blast at the AC-2503's head, melting it, and frees Phoenix Wright and his captured friends. T-5001: Now to see how the T-2503 is doing. Meanwhile back in the 80's, the T-2503 and Batman are humiliating Bane! The quality, sound format and aspect ratio reverts back unlike the present time scenes. Bane's mouth is covered with tape and his body is tied up with rope. T-2503: Hey Bane! You're so weak that you're always like-- (Mockingly) I'm Bane and I'm so weak that I need to make myself strong! T-2503's arm radar flashes red. Behind them, one of the buildings collapse, revealing the PW-2503 and MF-2503 fused to be the PF-2503, who is apparently PW-2503 sporting Maya Fey's clothes and hair, only stronger than the T-2503. He is the size of a giant. PF-2503: I have heard of YOUR so-called friend, who is a member of the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables. BATMAN: Huh?! What is that? (To T-2503) And what is this..."counsel"? T-2503: Stay back. This thing can potentially kill you, and I don't want the timeline damaged. The T-2503 transforms into Matt Engarde and pulls out a Mega Mushroom. He consumes it and becomes the same size as the PF-2503. T-2503: Hey, you're seriously gonna die if... The T-2503 then pulls out Deathstroke's sword. T-2503: ...you don't resist my supreme ninja-style fighting skills. The PF-2503 charges toward the T-2503 as he blocks it with his sword. The T-2503 tries slicing the PF-2503 with his sword, but it has no effect. PF-2503: That's where you're wrong. BATMAN: Hey, what do you two think you're doing?! This is my city! Batman pulls out his EMP rifle and aims it between the two robots. After several seconds, he lowers it and shakes his head. BATMAN: Nope, too risky. I might hit the wrong one by accident. I do, however, have a friend that just might help... Batman turns on his Bat-Radio and broadcasts an inaudible signal. A few seconds later, Superman lands next to him. SUPERMAN: What's up? BATMAN: That. Batman points at the two giant robots fighting above him. BATMAN: The one with the girly hair is evil. Don't hurt the other one. SUPERMAN: (Smirking) Oh, you'll owe me for this... Superman flies into the air, covering the PF-2503 with his freeze breath. T-2503: Yeah! Go eat freeze breath and die, PF-2503! The PF-2503 grins and transforms into a mountain of Kryptonite. SUPERMAN: Ooh! T-2503: Superman, it's a... Superman flies back to avoid becoming weaker, but falters after flying a few feet. His energy drained by the Kryptonite mountain, Superman begins to fall. BATMAN: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Batman springs into action, sprinting toward Superman and catching him mid-fall. BATMAN: There, we're even. Superman smiles weakly as his eyes close. BATMAN: (Frantically, to the T-2503) You! Robot guy! You have to expose him to the Sun's radiation. It's the only way for him to regain his strength! The mountain of Kryptonite transforms back into the PF-2503. PF-2503: I don't think so. The PF-2503 raises his foot to step on Batman, who manages to shoot the robot with his EMP rifle in the nick of time. He then whips out an electric Batarang and throws it at the PF-2503's foot, overloading its circuits. PF-2503: Really? Okay, you're all doomed, big time. The PF-2503 pulls the Batarang out of his foot and grabs Batman. Eventually, the T-2503 grabs Superman, flies up to space and holds Superman up to the Sun, effectively causing him to regain his strength. SUPERMAN: Thank you. Meanwhile, the PF-2503 is crushing Batman in the palm of his hand. BATMAN: Haaaaaaahhhh! PF-2503: You actually thought you could harm me? You're a dust speck. A fly. Flyman. Angered, Batman continues to struggle. Suddenly, the T-5001 appears on the PF-2503's giant forearm. T-5001: Phew! Finally cleaned up the 9th Dimension and sent a clone to... The T-5001 looks down at Batman, then up at the PF-2503. T-5001: ...guard it. PF-2503: Oh, good! I was wondering when you'd show up. The T-5001 slices through the PF-2503's arm with an ion cannon, causing it to fall to the ground. Batman is still trapped within it. PF-2503: Oh, now you are dead. The PF-2503 transforms its other arm into an Ultimate Annihilator, firing at the T-5001. The latter manages to teleport out of the way as the resulting black hole begins to suck up the PF-2503's arm. BATMAN: Help! It's sucking me in! Suddenly, Superman flies in and pulls Batman out of the arm's grasp. SUPERMAN: Don't worry. I got your back. BATMAN: Oh, good. You're OK. SUPERMAN: Wow, you're showing empathy? Never thought I'd see the day. Meanwhile, the PF-2503 has transformed its arm-stump into a tiny factory, effectively regenerating its robotic appendage. While the T-5001 is distracted by the PF-2503's other arm, the robot begins to swing its newly repaired fist downward. BATMAN: Look out! The T-5001 looks up, but is too late. The PF-2503's fist smushes it entirely. Meanwhile in space, the T-2503 uses his security cam-device to watch Superman and Batman fighting the PF-2503. T-2503: I'm breaking the fusion! The T-2503 transforms into a DC Retroactive-styled Green Lantern and flies to Superman and Batman, only to see them in the PF-2503's fist. BATMAN: Green Lantern, help! T-2503: Don't worry, I'll save you! Power Ring, activate! The T-2503 materializes a giant hammer the same way Green Lantern did. PF-2503: Ahh... Green Lantern. Nice to see you--OW! The T-2503 hits the PF-2503's other hand, releasing Superman and Batman. T-2503: Nothing can-- Suddenly, Jar Jar Binks appear out of nowhere. JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa like superheroes and 2 robot-- The record scrach is heard again as it cuts back to Marc122 and Oobooglunk, this time, animating this RP with Autodesk Maya. OOBOOGLUNK: What the heck was that?! Why do we have Jar Jar Binks all of a sudden? MARC122: I'm sorry! Jar Jar's the worst character. OOBOOGLUNK: Good. Cut back to the cut-off scene. T-2503: Nothing can stop me. PF-2503: Graaaaahhhhh! The PF-2503 transforms into a Kryptonite version of the Hulk, re-growing its limbs. It has, however, become a bit smaller than before. BATMAN: Hey, it shrank! This gives me an idea... Then, the T-5001 rises once again as Sovereign Blargatron. BATMAN: H...huh? T-5001: I regenerate with a new form each time I'm killed. No time to focus on that, though. We've got an enemy to kill. Batman nods, throwing a bolas at the PF-2503's feet. The evil robot trips, falls over, and snaps the bolas with his thighs alone. SUPERMAN: Bats, you're not gonna stop him that... BATMAN: It's fine. Trust me. As the two superheroes are talking, the T-5001 runs up behind the PF-2503 and Butt Pounds the back of its head before it can get up. PF-2503: Ughhhhh... T-5001: T-2503, now! Finish him! The T-2503 pulls out another Mega Mushroom and eats it. He becomes sightly larger. Then, he transforms into a giant 80's Black Adam. He then grabs the PF-2503. T-2503: SHAZAM!!!! The T-2503 throws the PF-2503 into the ground. He rapidly roundhouse kicks him several times. Finally, he fires his laz0r against the PW-2503. It has finally broke their fusion, turning the PF-2503 into the PW-2503 and the MF-2503. They have been severely damaged and they are slowly melting. T-2503: Die. The T-2503 pulls out a bucket of lava and releases the incredibly hot red liquid on the rip-off copies. They are now quickly melting away. PW-2503: (Distorted voice) You haven't met.. ...Mr. SDK-2503 (Mr. Shelly De Killer-2503)... They have completely melted. T-2503: Phew. Time to go back to the present, but before I do that, I'll undo the time paradoxes. The T-2503 pulls out his time-paradox eraser device and activates it, undoing all the damages caused in the timeline. It also undoes the damaged done here. T-2503 Bye, Batman and Superman. BATMAN and SUPERMAN: Bye. The T-2503 disappears into the present. 1 month later, the T-2503 has become the most powerful member of the Lower Council of Undefeatables, but not only that, but he became the police chief of the LAPD. The sound format, aspect ratio and quality has become like today's feature films. Meanwhile at a bank, there is a robbery. AWPHYSAUR: All right, T-2503, I'm sending you on one of the most dangerous cases we've received so far. There's a bank robbery going on at the East Los Angeles Bank...and you won't believe who the perpetrator is! T-2503: I can handle it. Anyway--What is it, Ms. Awphysaur?! AWPHYSAUR: We've identified him as Shelly de Killer, the last of a long line of renowned assassins. Moreover, he appears to be using technology that has only been associated with the likes of you. Our forensics experts are baffled. Get on it! T-2503: Yes! The T-2503 runs downstairs in the main room of the police station. T-2503: Police! We've got a bank to save. Meanwhile, Shelly De Killer is stealing credit cards from innocent citizens inside the bank. SHELLY DE KILLER: (Manical laugh) This is the best thing that has happened to me! Just then, several police cars, trucks and S.W.A.T trucks arrive. The T-2503 jumps out from a police car near Shelly, ninja-style. He holds a M4 assault rifle, aiming it at Shelly. T-2503: Freeze! Or we'll use force! SHELLY DE KILLER: Nice try. Force this! Shelly De Killer pulls out a sword from his back, slows time down using it and slices the enforcement vehicles, causing them to explode. Suddenly, Batman arrives in his 1940s form. BATMAN: Hey there, T-2503! I'm here to help you and save the day! By the way, thank you for reversing all the time paradoxes in the past. One of them, by the way, was the DC universe reboot where I go from a private investigator into a vigilante. AWPHYSAUR: Ah, good. Batman's here. (To Batman) Unfortunately, sir, we're going to have to ask you to stay out of this case. The police are already covering it, and any external forces are usually not qualified to deal with this sort of thing. BATMAN: (Sigh) Alright. I'll watch. The T-2503 and Shelly de Killer continue fighting. T-2503: Why... wont... you die?! SHELLY DE KILLER: I refuse to die! The T-2503 blasts an ion cannon at Shelly de Killer. T-2503: Wait a second, if you acted like the real Shelly de Killer and had your skills greatly improved from Shelly's, then... He IS the SDK-2503! SDK-2503: Congratulations. You just revealed my true identity. I'm not Shelly de Killer, I'm an exact copy of you, only evil! The SDK-2503 transforms his arms into liquid-proof electric daggers. T-2503: Okay. Now I'm doomed. The SDK-2503 tries slashing the T-2503, but the original robot manages to dodge it. T-2503: Too bad. I learned to dodge all by myself by downloading all dodge moves from the Internet! Just then, Batman snaps his fingers as he gets an idea. BATMAN: The Internet! That reminds me--I can contact my sidekick, Robin, the Boy Wonder! Batman contacts Robin via the radio in his utility belt. BATMAN: Robin, I need you to get over here, now. ROBIN: On it. Suddenly, Robin appears out of nowhere and lands next to Batman. BATMAN: Wait, don't do anything! We haven't been authorized to interfere yet. ROBIN: Don't worry. (To T-2503) Hey! T-2503! Can you authorize us to help you fight the SDK-2503? For a split second, Robin's right hand (which Batman cannot see, as Robin is standing at Batman's right side) transforms into an ion cannon and back into a normal hand. Robin winks, smirking. T-2503: (Thinking) Umm... I don't know if I would allow those two to fight them, because Robin might be a evil robot! Alright. (To Awphysaur) Umm, this case got more dangerous, so can you please allow these two to interfere? AWPHYSAUR: Umm.... Sure? T-2503: Thank you. (To Batman and Robin) Okay, she said yes. BATMAN: All right! Now-- ROBIN: WOO-HOO! Batman, stay there! Let's get rolling! Robin jumps into the air, transforming into the T-5001 in his Sovereign Blargatron form. He absorbs a Star and jumps at the SDK-2503, who tries to teleport away. However, he appears in front of Batman, who thinks quickly and grabs the SDK-2503's wrists. The two combatants begin to wrestle as Batman points the SDK-T503's daggers at his own chest, then falls backward. The SDK-2503 ends up stabbing itself with its own weapons, electrocuting itself and short-circuiting. T-5001: Whoa. You did it, Batman! You defeated him! Batman rolls out from underneath the robot and marches over to the T-5001. BATMAN: Yeah, I did, but you've got some explaining to do. Where's the real Robin?! The T-5001 pauses. T-5001: Uh...I don't remember. Batman grabs the T-5001 by the neck and lifts it up to his face. BATMAN: (Growling) If you...don't tell me...where he is... T-5001: No, no, no! I swear I can't remember! I remember seeing him hiding behind a tree, trying to radio you, and I something come up from behind me! The next thing I remember, I saw Robin being dragged away by a group of people in black suits! His radio was still on the ground, and I heard your voice calling his name. Frantically, I copied Robin's appearance and teleported here! BATMAN: That would explain why you got here so quickly. T-5001: Yes! AWPHYSAUR: What's going on here?! T-2503: We defeated the SDK-2503, and--Not again! The SDK-2503 survived. He then unleashes Hell by grabbing Awphysaur and throwing her into the sun. T-2503: And now he's gone berserk. Suddenly, a news truck arrives. Lois Lane steps out of it. LOIS LANE: (To cameraman) All right, be sure to get my good side...(Into camera) Good afternoon, everybody! Lois Lane here, with the Daily Planet News. BATMAN: Oh, look! She's been promoted to TV reporter. LOIS LANE: Joining me is Clark Kent, with some additional coverage on the story. Clark? Clark Kent steps out of the news van and stands in front of the camera. Batman smirks. CLARK KENT: Hi there! We're, uh, on the scene of a very peculiar bank robbery that, apparently, has escalated. LOIS LANE: That's right, Clark. Apparently, the perpetrator of the crime was renowned assassin Shelly de Killer... Just then, the SDK-2503 shoots Lois and the cameraman with an Ultimate Annihilator, swallowing them both up in a miniature black hole. Clark jumps back with super-speed, changing into the 1940s version of Superman (along with more powers than most people may be aware of, such as obliterating solar systems with a single sneeze). T-5001: Hey, I just realized--Superman is really Clark Kent! Suddenly, a flash of blinding light covers everything around our heroes and erases everyone's memory. SUPERMAN: Wait, what am I doing here? And why am I in my Superman outfit? T-5001: Likewise, but without the Superman part. What's going on? Suddenly, the air above our heroes begins to shimmer. Squadala Man comes into view on his magic carpet; accompanying him are George W. Bush, Barack Obama, John McCain, Hillary Clinton, Gordon Brown, Shigeru Miyamoto, and The King. They are all in their "Men in the Suits" garb. JOHN MCCAIN: I still think we shouldn't have blown our cover. BARACK OBAMA: It was necessary. (To Squadala Man) Lower us. SDK-2503: I am all of your versions of Death. T-2503: Everyone, let's fight him! Superman engages the SDK-2503, punching it 100 times before anyone can blink. However, it manages to block all of his punches. Then, Superman freezes the SDK-2503 with his freeze breath as the T-5001 jumps in. It uses a Mini Mushroom to decrease its size as well as increase its speed and agility, leaping into the air as the SDK-2503 breaks out of the ice. SUPERMAN: How-- T-5001: Called it. Use your super-breath! Superman uses his super-breath as the T-5001 begins to spin around in mid-air as it is carried by Superman's breath. SDK-2503: Hah! You really think that-- The T-5001 uses another Mini Mushroom to become nearly microscopic, then enters the SDK-2503's nasal cavity. SDK-2503: Gah! What's in my...ahh...ahh...CHOO! The SDK-2503 sneezes the tiny T-5001 back out, which gives Batman an idea. He reaches down and scoops up a handful of dust from the ground. GEORGE W. BUSH: Hey, Batty! What do you think you're doing? BATMAN: Superman, hold still. SUPERMAN: Why? Batman throws the dust in Superman's face, prompting him to sneeze in the SDK-2503's direction. Luckily, Superman is facing slightly upward, so nothing on the ground is harmed. However, the SDK-2503 is catapulted into space, the Men in the Suits are knocked onto the ground, and the T-5001 is obliterated. T-2503: T-5001? What happened to-- Jar Jar Binks pops out of nowhere again and begins annoying the T-2503. JAR JAR BINKS: Mesa like-- Cut back again to Marc122 and Oobooglunk. They are voice acting the T-2503, T-5001, the Men in the Suits and the SDK-2503. OOBOOGLUNK: Once again, you suddenly thought about Jar Jar again. MARC122: I'm sorry! Carry on. OOBOOGLUNK: Alright. MARC122: (Mimics T-2503's voice) T-5001? Cut back to the last scene. T-2503: What happened to you? Cricket sounds. T-2503: T-5001! Come back! (Crying) Then, Barack Obama gets up and tries conforting the T-2503. BARACK OBAMA: There there, T-2503. He'll come-- T-2503: (Crying) No he won't. BARACK OBAMA: Wow. I never thought that the T-5001 is destroyed for real. Time to arrange his funeral. Meanwhile, a microscopic T-5001 is looking up at his friends in his newly regenerated Mecha Sonic form. T-5001: Hey! Hey, guys! I'm not dead! No one hears him. T-5001: And I'm all out of Mushrooms. Well, this is a fine pickle. Back to Barack Obama and the T-2503. T-2503: Wait! I think I heard something. T-5001: Hey! I'm over here! SUPERMAN: Oh, yeah! I heard that, too. It's coming from below us somewhere! T-2503: He's in the-- An ion cannon blasts from Superman: the SDK-2503 has possessed him. T-2503: What the?! SDK-2503: I got ya good! Anyway, you better die! BARACK OBAMA: Squadala Man, do your thing. Squadala Man uses his magic to freeze time, but only manages to slow the SDK-2503 down a bit. SQUADALA MAN: He's...too strong! BARACK OBAMA: How?! SQUADALA MAN: I don't know! SDK-2503: Not telling y0u! (Thinking) I drank the tears from the T-2503! T-2503: Wait a sec! Let's revisit Susan and Mary! SQUADALA MAN: You mean Mary's hologram? T-2503: Yes. SDK-2503: You cannot hide from-- The Men in the Suits, the T-5001 and the T-2503 have disappeared. SDK-2503: ...me. Anyway, I can track them! (Manical laugh) Meanwhile in the Johnny Test universe. They are in Susan and Mary's hologram's lab. MARY'S HOLOGRAM: So, you want to be upgraded so you're stronger than him? T-2503: Yes! Mary's hologram flickers out as the mutation machine (which was originally made to transform Johnny Test into Johnny-X) opens up so the T-2503 can step into it. BATMAN: Hm...perhaps we should all step into this machine! After all, nine people can work together better than one! (Thinking) Then I can counter Squadala Man's magic...if he and the other Men in the Suits are truly the mysterious kidnappers of Robin that the other robot described! SUSAN: Yes. It will work. All of you into the mutation machine. They all step into the machine except for Susan and Mary's hologram. SUSAN: Ready? T-2503: Yes! Susan pulls the lever. A green beam in the chamber beams the heroes. When the mutation is done, the people inside the machine are now wearing X-suits except for the T-2503. They step out of the machine. T-2504: Call me the T-2504 now, because I can do unlimited telekinesis, strech any of my limbs and jump really high! Plus I have extra strengh. SUSAN: Perfect! now to destroy the SDK-2503 once and for-- Without warning, the SDK-2503 destroys the door to the lab, and he is holding a Deleter Gun. He is no longer slown down. SDK-2503: Surprise, idiots! SUSAN: Run! The SDK-2503 fires the Deleter Gun at Susan, causing her to disappear without a trace. He then pickpockets the T-2503, stealing 2012 Batman's EMP rifle and fires it at Mary's hologram, causing it to black out. He destroys the hologram orb with it and breaks the rifle apart. The only things left from them is a piece of a red hair and a hologram orb piece. He shows the Deleter Gun to them. SDK-2503: This baby can obliterate a person or a thing in one shot without a trace! Now that both of your so-called creators are dead, you're all next. You must die!